


It Gets Better

by dreakawa



Series: Sanders Sides [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Gen, Heartwarming, Mental Health Issues, Roman is trying his best, Self Confidence, Self-Worth Issues, life affirming, self help, working through issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: It's not always easy to create, despite being creativity. Roman has a bad habit of being down on himself.He finds a way to work through it.
Series: Sanders Sides [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	It Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! <3
> 
> As a Roman kinnie, I struggle a lot with feeling useless when I'm not creative. I wrote this when I was at a low and needed to hear the words myself, and it ended up helping me a lot. I hope that, if you're dealing with these issues, this helps you too! Either way, I hope you enjoy!!

Fingers graze soft petals as Roman walks through the garden, eyes downcast as he takes in each one. It's a beautiful day; the sun is warm on Roman's face, breeze cool against his skin in a perfect counter. He knows he should feel happier, but… he can't seem to cheer up.

He didn't have reason to be sad, not really. Things with Virgil were wonderful, he'd made nice with Janus, he was at a state of something stable with Remus. The weather was beautiful and Thomas was thriving in his time off.

The problem came in when he'd be at his desk, pen in hand but no words coming out. Or at his easel, a blank slate for him to create on, yet nothing would come to his mind. Even singing and performing felt difficult.

This wasn't the first time it had happened, not by a long shot. It was semi-regular, but for some reason it still bothered him.

He's _creativity_. His entire existence is to help Thomas create, and he can't even do that.

A shaky sigh escapes him as he wipes his eyes, trying to center himself a bit, doing his best to remember what happened last time he'd been here. Virgil's words come to mind; or, at least, how Roman remembers them.

_"Your art is not your worth, Ro. You don't have to constantly create to be worthy of anyone. It's okay to take breaks, it's okay to take time for yourself. Otherwise you'll burn out._

_We'll still love you, no matter what."_

Sinking down into his room, he grabs a notebook and pen, remembering Logan's advice to write things down then he wanted to remember them.

**I'm more than my art.**   
**I'm more than what I create.**   
**I need to stop putting so much pressure on myself; it doesn't help anyone.**   
**I need to take breaks more often. It's okay to step away for a bit.**   
**I'm-**

Shaky fingers wipe the tears from his eyes as he continues, not quite believing the next words but doing his best to do so.

**I'm worthy of being loved, even when I'm taking a break.**   
**My worth isn't in how much I put out.**   
**I am more than just Creativity. I am Roman.**

Setting the pen down, the prince takes a few moments to allow himself to cry, the ache in his chest beginning to ebb. It wasn't a perfect solution, but knowing that he was even capable of writing those words is a huge step. Virgil will be proud, he thinks.

Bloodshot eyes turn to focus on the empty canvas behind him, but he finds that instead of the usual dread he's felt as of late, he feels a new sort of calmness.

That can be saved for later. For now, he sinks back down into the garden and finds that the sun warming his face brings a soft smile to his lips.

_Things will get better._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading, i'd love to hear any feedback!!


End file.
